¿Un Beneficioso Malentendido?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: San Valentín se acerca y todos los enamorados se alistan para decirles a sus medias naranjas lo que sienten, pero Kyle ve esta ocasión como una oportunidad para humillar a Cartman y vengarse de todo lo que le ha hecho mediante una carta y cierto percance con Craig hace que su carta y la que él le hizo a Tweek se intercambien generando todo un embrollo. Creek y Kyman.
1. Un pequeño Malentendido

**¿UN BENEFICIOSO MALENTENDIDO?**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, ¿Cómo la están pasando en este San Valentín? ¿Tienen la suerte de contar con alguien en este día tan especial o son como yo y pasan otro año en solitario lamentándose por la mala suerte que tienen en el amor? (Se forma una nube gris de tormenta encima de mí siendo empapado por agua de lluvia)**

**Espero que la estén pasando bien, y en vista de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer para el día de hoy (Como me ha pasado en cada San Valentín) les traigo aquí este fic en honor a esa festividad, que como lo dice el Summary tiene algo de Creek y Kyman… o se supone debe tenerlo XD**

**Comencemos. South Park es de blablablá pero el fic blablablá y más blablablá.**

Los adornos de Halloween ya eran historia, los de Navidad han pasado ya de moda y los de año nuevo se fueron tan pronto como llegaron, por lo que las decoraciones que estaban siendo colocadas ahora por los habitantes del pueblo de South Park hacían alegoría al también muy explotado comercialmente Día de San Valentín.

El rosado de los corazoncitos que se colgaban en las entradas de los locales y viviendas complementaban la nieve que cubría y seguirá cubriendo por muchos años más las calles, los querubines pertenecientes a los adornos le daban ese aire amoroso que se suponen todos deben tener al estar tan cerca de esa fecha y las parejas que caminaban libremente por las calles eran envueltas por esa atmosfera no pudiendo esperar por más tiempo para poder demostrarse lo mucho que se aman mutuamente, y para los que no tengan a ese alguien especial a su lado, les consuela saber que por lo menos tienen amigos y familia que los acompañaran para que no se sientan solos y miserables despejando de sus mentes y corazones cualquier clase de sentimientos de soledad y desdicha.

¿Qué podría poner de mal humor a alguien que tiene todas esas buenas energías a su disposición?

-¡ESE CULÓN HIJO DE PUTA!- bramó un muy furioso Kyle, que por alguna extraña razón, tiene su abundante cabello rojo rizado rapado justo por la mitad de la cabeza y pedazos de papel higiénico impregnados de desechos fecales estaban enrollados alrededor de su cuerpo atrayendo a moscas que volaban en su contorno. Entró a su cuarto seguido de Stan que también se encontraba en condiciones bastante lamentables, mejor dicho, escatológicas.

-Justo cuando estábamos por convencer al Señor Mojón para que volviera al pueblo tuvo que hacer una de sus estupideces haciendo que esas personas amarillas de Springfield nos lincharan y dejaran cubiertos de toda esta mierda- el pelinegro se quitó con asco una cáscara de plátano que tenía sobre su gorro azul -y lo peor es que mataron a Kenny…

-Son unos hijos de puta… ¡PERO ÉL LO ES MUCHO MÁS! Pero ya verá. En este San Valentín haré que se sienta la peor mierda que alguna vez ha existido al recordarle que nadie en este mundo lo quiere- Marsh no pudo evitar asustarse por la sonrisa y mirada que se formaron en su cara digna de un perfecto psicópata.

-Que… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- sabía muy bien que cuando está en ese estado es capaz de hacer las cosas más nefastas que puedan haber y que son todo lo opuesto a los valores morales que tanto quiere inculcarle a las demás personas cuando están por hacer alguna barbaridad.

-Ya te lo dije, Stan, recordarle que no importa que tantas desgracias cause para sentirse bien consigo mismo jamás podrá llenar ese enorme vacío en su pecho y se sienta el ser más miserable e indeseado que alguna vez haya existido y así sus ánimos caerán como si fuera un castillo de naipes quedando totalmente devastado- luego de apartar a las moscas que giraban en torno a su cuerpo como si fuesen planetas orbitando alrededor de una estrella, tomó asiento ante su escritorio.

-¿Le escribirás una carta? Pensé que ibas a hacer algo que le cause una humillación o dolor irreparables- entre todas las cosas que pasaron por su mente, nunca consideró esa opción.

-El dolor que sentirá cuando le cante sus verdades mediante una carta, que representa todo lo que las demás personas piensen sobre él, será la peor agonía que podrá experimentar en especial si la recibe en esta época de amor, amistad y demás mariconerías, y quien sabe, tal vez quede tan devastado que se quiera ahorcar para así librar al mundo de su detestable presencia- tomó papel y lápiz, y sin quitar esa maquiavélica sonrisa, empezó a escribir tan rápido que iba a sacarle humo a la hoja -¡LISTO! ¿Qué te parece?- se la entregó para que leyera.

-Querido mojón gordo imbécil, tú eres la más grande mierda que alguna vez ha existido. Tu sola presencia es capaz de acabar con la alegría y dicha de los que te rodean al ser un repelente que aparta todo sentimiento noble como si fueses…- continuó con su lectura a la vez que agitaba una mano para mantener alejadas a las moscas que también volaban a su alrededor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Suficiente para acabar con su espíritu y se meta la pistola en la boca?- estaba seguro que con esa epístola destrozaría la poca moral y espíritu que le queda a Cartman.

-…- al terminar de leerla, Stan se le queda viendo con una expresión con la que le decía: "¿Esto es en serio?" -bueno, para empezar te diría que si le entregas esto al culón enseguida se daría cuenta de que tú se la enviaste debido a que la manera en como lo ofendes aquí es igual a como lo insultas en el día a día, eso sin tomar en cuenta tu letra que la conoce a la perfección.

-En segundo lugar tus intentos poéticos son de lo más lamentables y solo reflejan tu desmedido odio hacia él careciendo totalmente de sentimientos y por último repites varias veces las palabras: "despreciable, indeseado, culón" entre otras. Si deseas hacerle sentir realmente mal y como el gran miserable que en verdad es debes ponerle emoción a lo que escribes y no solo las mismas groserías que le dices a cada segundo. Toma esto en cuenta y no lo olvides- haber pertenecido al grupo de los góticos por un tiempo le han enseñado un par de cosas a Stanley en lo que se refiera a escribir poesía.

-Oh… ya veo- frotándose el mentón, el judío desvió la mirada poniéndose a pensar no prestándole más atención a los insectos que revolotean a su alrededor -creo que ya sé que hacer- chasqueó los dedos cuando otra idea siniestra cruzó por su cabeza.

-Mucha suerte en eso. Yo me voy a casa para quitarme toda esta mierda de encima- no queriendo formar parte del asunto, y no aguantándose más el asqueroso olor que los envuelve, Stan se fue agitando nuevamente las manos para apartar los bichos que se le querían pegar.

Paradójicamente, en otra vivienda un pelinegro muy parecido a él también estaba teniendo problemas al momento de escribir una carta, solo que en su caso, no era para ofender a nadie de ningún modo sino todo lo contrario.

-Querido amor mío, cada vez que veo tu hebras doradas que brillan como mil soles mis, ojos se iluminan como antorchas y tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado…- era nada más que el propio Craig que se esforzaba al máximo tratando de escribir una carta de amor -¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Esto no sirve!- frustrado volvió bola la hoja y la tiró al piso en dónde habían más bolas de papel de intentos fallidos por querer hacer una carta de amor -¿Cómo le diré a Tweek lo que siento sin recurrir a frases clichés y cursis?

-¡CRAIG, HIJO, TUS AMIGOS HAN VENIDO A VERTE!- avisó su madre desde el primer piso.

-¡Diles que suban!- sacó otra hoja y se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar -¿Qué hacen aquí?- ni se tomó la molestia de girar para encarar a los recién llegados al oír como la puerta se abrió.

-¿Así es como recibes a tus compinches cuando está cerca el día del amor y de las amistad? ¡QUE AMARGADO!- sobreactuó Clyde ganándose el dado medio de Tucker que seguía sin verlos -estamos aquí para pedirte que nos acompañes al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas. Token un regalo a Nicole y yo algo para que Bebe al fin vuelva a mis brazos, ¿No quieres comprarle algo a Tweek?- pestañeó con ilusión.

-No cuenten conmigo. Lo que quiero regalarle a Tweek no es alguna chuchería material que dejará olvidada en el closet después de una semana, sino algo que me salga del corazón que le demuestre lo mucho que en verdad lo amo- continuaba enfocado en la hoja ante él y que seguía blanca porque no se le ocurría nada más. Parecía a punto de expulsar humo de las orejas.

-Se nota que te estás esforzando mucho para lograr eso- rió Token al ver el montón de bolas de papel regadas por todo el piso del cuarto y tomó una para leerla -mi amado rubio dueño de mi corazón, aparte de que me topé accidentalmente con Red Reacer en la TV, nunca me sentí más feliz que desde el día en que esas estúpidas asiáticas amantes del Yaoi nos pusieron juntos como pareja. Cada segundo que paso a tu lado es como si miles de Stripes jugasen alegremente encima de mi pecho como si fuesen… ¡¿ESTO ES EN SERIO, HOMBRE?!- detuvo su lectura estando a un solo párrafo de morirse de la risa. Al darle la hoja a Clyde este se tiró al piso riendo como lunático rodando de un lado a otro sujetándose el abdomen.

-Oh pues disculpa si no tengo tus grandes dotes poéticos con los que pudiste salvar tu relación con Nicle y sacarla a flote. Recuerda que no todos los hombres tenemos la facilidad de escribir cartas de amor tan cursis que son capaces de hacer vomitar hasta al más homosexual de los unicornios- con furia despedazó el papel con el que hizo otro intento inútil de carta de amor.

-Pero ya que estás aquí, justamente podrías ayudarme con esta mierda- al fin se dignó a girar para verlos -¿Qué me recomiendas, Token? ¿Cómo le puedo decir a Tweek cuánto significa para mí sin recurrir a frases estúpidas y de lo más trilladas o depender de halagos a su ser?- prácticamente le estaba suplicando a su gran y basta sabiduría ganada con todos los años teniendo que lidiar con las cosas que han ocurrido en el Team Craig.

-Pues… déjame pensar…- llevó una mano a su mentón caminando despacio de un lado a otro esquivando a Donovan que no dejaba de retorcerse de la risa -creo que lo tengo. Ahora escucha, Craig, para decirle a Tweek lo mucho que lo amas no recurras a resaltar sus cualidades y atributos físicos de forma simplona sino a decirle justamente lo que sientes cada vez que estás a tu lado y como cada día de tu vida es mejor que el anterior al contar con su indispensable presencia.

-Escucha lo que salga de corazón y no los vanos intentos que tu mente hace por ser poético y romántico. Solo así le demostrarás lo mucho que en verdad lo amas- terminó su explicación demostrando tener también un gran lado apasionado con el que seguramente logró recuperar el corazón de la otra única persona N de la escuela.

-Carajo, Token. Jamás pensé que podías llegar a ser tan cursi- reprochó Clyde una vez que se le pasó el ataque de risa y se ponía de pie -¿En serio crees que con eso Craig va a…?

-Tú te callas, Clyde- ordenó el chico de chullo azul -ya que lo dices de esa forma, Token, creo saber muy bien que dedicarle a Tweek. Ahora déjenme solo para que me pueda concentrar- les dio la espalda para comenzar nuevamente su escritura ya inspirado.

-Mucha suerte en eso, Craig. La necesitaras, créeme- susurrando esto último, Black tomó al castaño que le hizo mofa sacándole la lengua antes de retirarse del cuarto dejándolo solo con los pensamientos que salían de su pecho y no de lo que tenía encima de los hombros.

(…)

El día siguiente era un día menos para la llegada de San Valentín y la escuela estaba igual de colorida y animada que las calles haciendo que los normalmente insípidos y poco motivadores pasillos estuviesen rebosantes de vida por los alumnos que caminaban de un lado a otro ilusionados con poder decirles a las personas que más significan para ellos cuanto los aman (Al menos los que tienen la fortuna de contar a alguien a quién amar y que ese alguien también lo ame)

-Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá el mojón gordo cuando lea lo que le preparé- sonreía un ansioso Kyle viendo fijamente el sobre que contenía la carta que le dedicó a Eric.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kyle?- quiso saber Kenny, que ya había vuelto a revivir como siempre, hablándole a Stan en voz baja que se mantenía unos pasos de distancia del pelirrojo.

-Solo trata de hacer sentir mal a Cartman con una carta que le dedico reprochándole que estará solo en San Valentín y nadie lo querrá- contestó murmurando -mejor lo dejamos solo en esto. Ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para lidiar con lo que esto generará.

-¿Por-porqué Craig se ve tan feliz, chi-chi-chicos?- a su vez, Jimmy le preguntaba a Token y Clyde el motivo por el que Tucker tenía una radiante sonrisa muy rara en él.

-Porque le dedicó una cartita de amor a Tweek y está tan entusiasmado en dársela que no esperó hasta el día de San Valentín para entregársela- contesto el más sabio y prudente del grupo tratando de no reír por ese comportamiento tan peculiar por parte del pelinegro que no se ve en circunstancias normales.

Tanto Kyle como Craig estaban tan enfocados en sus cartas imaginando las reacciones que tendrán los destinatarios que no le prestaban atención al entorno rosado que los rodeaba o a los que caminaban cerca de ellos llegando a tal punto que ni sabían quiénes estaban delante de sus narices por lo que no se percataron que estaban en rumbo de colisión como dos trenes que compartían el mismo carril hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡PAF!- literalmente chocaron cabeza contra cabeza y se desplomaron cayendo sentados al piso.

-¡AUCH, MALDITA SEA!- bramaron al mismo tiempo sobándose las frentes -¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil!- sus respectivos amigos los ayudaron a ponerse de pie cuando tomaron las cartas que se les cayeron por el impacto.

-Tienes suerte de que tenga mejores cosas que hacer porque si no…- advirtió Craig siguiendo su camino murmurando varias ofensas dirigidas al judío que estaba por reclamarle.

-Ya, Kyle. Mejor sigamos- aconsejó Stan, y después de rugir del coraje, prosiguieron con su caminata hasta el casillero del culo gordo -¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás y no hacer algo de lo que te podrás arrepentir más adelante.

-Si ya llegué hasta aquí no me voy a echar para atrás como un marica- no vacilando ni una sola vez, metió la carta entre las aperturas del casillero -ahora a esperar en el salón para ver la expresión de desconsuelo que tendrá- frotándose las manos como si fuera una mosca se retiró no viendo las miradas de reojo que pusieron el rubio y el pelinegro que tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Tweek cuando lea lo que él genera en mí- tampoco dudando ni por un segundo, Tucker dejó su escrito en el casillero de su novio también dejando que su imaginación volase hasta las nubes por la posible reacción de su rubio.

-Solo falta que le de diabetes por lo dulce que eres al entregarle una cursi carta de amor- estaba tan feliz que hizo caso omiso al comentario de Clyde y también se dirigieron al salón.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que con ese choque tomaron las cartas que el otro hizo con tanto empeño pero con propósitos diferentes dirigidas a seres también totalmente opuestos y que seguramente obtendrán resultados contrarios a los que tanto esperan y dan por hecho que ocurrirán.

(…)

Caminando por los coloridos pasillos, el culón de Eric Cartman se dirigía a su casillero. Tal vez por afuera parezca totalmente indiferente a la melosa atmosfera que lo rodea haciendo muecas de repulsión con las que trataba de decir que no quería tener nada que ver con eso deseando que acabara lo más pronto posible antes de que vomite hasta las tripas.

Pero en el fondo se sentía de lo más triste y decaído porque desde que Heidi le dio la patada no ha vuelto a tener la dicha de amar y que alguien más lo ame a pesar de sus descomunales defectos. ¿Cuántas veces no ha ardido de envidia por ver como los demás son felices por tener a su media naranja a su lado mientras que él está solo? Tantas veces como las que ha hecho algunas de sus maldades por no tener un mejor modo de sobrellevar esa soledad que lo aflige por dentro.

Podría intentar sabotear la festividad para que todos se sientan tan infelices como él y así hacer más ameno día de San Valentín cuando llegue, pero, ¿Para qué? Máximo solo haría que todos estuviesen decaídos durante unos cuantos días hasta que la felicidad volviera a los corazones de todos mientras que el suyo continuará siendo un hoyo negro sin fondo.

Soltando un pesado suspiro se quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y abrió su casillero para sacar los útiles escolares con los que deberá iniciar otro aburrido e insufrible día escolar.

Más sin embargo se desconcertó cuando un sobre con un corazón en el sellado cayó a sus pies. Lo tomó y vio de arriba abajo preguntándose cómo había llegado eso ahí abriendo los de par en par los ojos cuando leyó: "para la persona que más amo en este mundo"

-¿Una carta de amor para mí? Acaso… ¡¿HEIDI ME DEJÓ UNA CARTA DE AMOR Y QUIERE VOLVER CONMIGO?!- ilusionado por esa idea abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo.

No muy lejos de su posición, Tweek caminaba por los pasillos no decaído como él sino de lo más preocupado y angustiado, ¿Por qué? Porque no tiene idea de qué regalarle a Craig cuando al fin sea ese día que pone como idiotas a los enamorados.

No quería regalarle cualquier cosa mondada que se pueda conseguir en cualquier tienda y que seguramente las demás personas le comprarían a sus respectivas parejas, debía ser algo único que salga de lo más profundo de su corazón envuelto por una dulce cubierta de caramelo con sabor a café. Su mente tan loca y paranoica lo llevaba a visualizar miles de escenarios en donde el pelinegro al estar inconforme con el regalo que le dé se molesté tanto que decida finalizar con su relación llevándolo a una depresión tan grande que decida quitarse la vida de las mil y un formas que pueda imaginarse.

Así que debía pensar en que obsequiarle y rápido antes de que se le acabe el tiempo y termine por darle puro aire ganándose su infinito odio. Todos esos pensamientos se fueron de su mente cuando al abrir su casillero vio un sobre y soltó uno de sus típicos ¡GAH! al ver que decía: "para la persona más odiada y detestable sobre la faz de la Tierra"

-Que… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- estaba confundido y la inspeccionó de arriba abajo creyendo que era una carta bomba -¿Es una trampa del go-gobierno o de los gnomos? ¡OH CIELOS!- con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y controlándose lo mejor que pudo empezó a leer.

(…)

Las clases ya habían comenzado y los alumnos del 4 grado B prestaban atención a lo que su maestra de ascendencias asiáticas les quería explicar, totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez hacía el viejo maricón del Señor Garrison que no ponía empeño en sus enseñanzas, o se lanzaban discretamente pequeñas notitas entre sí para ponerse de acuerdo en que van hacer para San Valentín.

Los únicos que tenían las cabezas metidas en otros asuntos totalmente ajenos a lo que todos hacían eran Tweek y Eric. Las expresiones de ambos estaban a miles de años luz de ser iguales porque estaban siendo poseídos por sentimientos completamente diferentes.

Cartman sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar por la forma en como le latía mirando de un lado a otro tratando de adivinar quién le dejó esa carta que le movió el piso y dio un muy necesitado aire fresco para no sentirse como una pila de estiércol en estas fechas.

Por lo que leyó nuevamente lo que decía ese trozo de papel:

_Dueño de mi corazón, como no puedo esperar a San Valentín para decirte cuanto te amo, te dedico esta confesión que me sale de lo más profundo del alma._

_Cada segundo que paso a tu lado es un segundo en el que me siento en el Cielo porque tu mera presencia es como si recibiera el aliento del Creador chocando contra mi cara como la más refrescante de las brisas del mar._

_Cuando despierto todas las mañanas siempre lo hago con una sonrisa en mi rostro porque sé que contaré con tu inmaculada e indispensable presencia que me llena de un desmedido gozo._

_En dónde los demás ven montañas de defectos yo solo puedo ver las miles de cualidades que te hacen único en un millón, en dónde los demás solo ven locura desmedida e irracional yo veo una mente brillante que va más allá de la comprensión de los que no tienen visión o imaginación, en dónde los demás ven a un ser abominable que es poco menos que el más horrible de los adefesios yo veo a un pez fuera del agua incomprendido que trata de hacerse destacar de entre el montón._

_Sé que hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos y que en incontables ocasiones nos hemos peleado, pero ¿Qué personas que se aman no lo han hecho alguna vez en su vida? Pero en el fondo le doy las gracias a esas discusiones porque al final siempre me recuerdan el porque te adoro tanto y por lo adorable que te ves cuando estás molesto._

_Y podría seguir diciendo una y tras otra cada una de las cosas por las que siempre suspiro como tonto enamorado cada vez que no me ves, pero no me alcanzaría todo el papel del mundo para decirlas todas._

_Por lo que finalizo esta declaración repitiéndote que siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón y que estaré ahí para ti tanto en las buenas como en las malas hasta el Fin de los Tiempos y más allá._

_Atentamente la persona que más te ama en el mundo que te desea un feliz San Valentín._

Una parte de él mismo que deseaba que se tratase de Heidi para retomar lo que alguna vez tuvieron, pero al analizar bien el poema, enseguida se percata de que no podría ser ella porque desde su rompimiento no han vuelto a estar juntos de ninguna forma por lo que no es la que se siente en el Paraíso con cada segundo de su compañía.

Entonces, ¿Quién? ¿Quién es la persona que lo considera invaluable y como uno en un millón? Porque ciertamente no hay más opciones aparte de ella. Debía usar todo su ingenio para deducir quién es el dueño de ese trozo de papel que le hizo sentir cosas que nunca más creyó que iba a volver a experimentar.

Tweek estaba lo más decaído y permanecía inmóvil como si fuese una estatua manteniendo la mirada baja con la expresión de alguien que tiene un pie en la tumba. Tan mal se encontraba que su mente normalmente histérica no podía pensar en nada como si se hubiese muerto por dentro y fuese un endeble y frágil cascarón vacío.

Con un suspiro, releyó el contenido del sobre con semblante estoico como si su espíritu hubiese abandonado el cuerpo:

_Ser aberrante que nadie quiere, como no puedo esperar a San Valentín para expresar cuánto te detesto, te dedico esta epístola que espero te hiera como el disparo de una pistola._

_No tienes idea del odio que te tengo y que supera las barreras de lo entendible, porque cada segundo que paso a tu lado, es como si estuviera en el nivel más bajo del Infierno sufriendo las peores torturas que puedan existir._

_Siempre miro al cielo preguntándome cómo es posible que yo haya tenido la desdicha de conocerte y lidiar con tus monstruosos actos día a día, preguntándome un millar de ocasiones que he hecho yo, que mal terrible realicé para ser castigado con la horrida desgracia de convivir contigo casi cada segundo de mis existencia maldita._

_La parte de mí que trata de ver siempre lo mejor en cada persona me impulsa a seguir a tu lado con la efímera esperanza de que puedas cambiar y enderezarte pero al final no solo echas a perder todos los esfuerzos que hago para que elijas otro camino sino también mi Fe en la humanidad ¡A ESE GRADO LLEGA MI ODIO HACIA TI! Porque eres como una enfermedad, una peste que contagia e infecta a todos lo que tienen la mala suerte de pasar a tu lado haciéndolos tan miserables como tú._

_Patético puedo llegar a ser yo al aferrarme a la ilusión de un mundo que no se vea perjudicado por tu simple existencia, pero no tanto como alguien que trata de sentirse bien consigo mismo regocijándose con el dolor ajeno en un desesperado intento por llenar ese infinito vacío en el pecho que ni todas las sonrisas y placeres efímeros del mundo podrán llenar._

_Un ser tan despreciable que no se soporta así mismo viviendo también un infierno continuo del que jamás escapará ni siquiera en muerte porque es justamente en donde ahí terminará por toda la eternidad sufriendo el justo castigo que sembró en vida del que jamás escapará._

_Y podría seguir diciéndote una y tras otra de tus desmedidas fallas y defectos de proporciones cósmicas pero no me alcanzarían ni todo el papel y palabras del mundo para terminar de decirlas todas, por lo que me tendré que conformar con entregarte esta carta que representa una pequeñísima porción de la repulsión que siento y siempre sentiré por tu persona._

_Atentamente una de las tantas personas en este mundo de locos que te odian con todo su ser y que desea verte hundido en la mierda como el asqueroso cerdo que eres._

No podía entender porque alguien le dedicaría algo tan atroz o si había hecho algo tan grave como para que otra persona lo odiase a ese nivel, es decir, muchas personas en el pueblo lo adoran desde que se volvió pareja de Craig, ¿Por qué alguien le deseaba lo peor de lo peor?

Miró de reojo a su derecha y luego a su izquierda tratando de adivinar cuál de los ahí presentes le deseó ese mal de ojo. Necesitaba tanto una taza de café con la esperanza de que su dulce néctar le hiciese sentir mejor, al menos por un momento, porque ni todo el café del mundo le podría devolver los ánimos quedando por siempre sumergido en una insoportable depresión.

(…)

El receso ya había comenzado y todos los alumnos se relajaban para alistarse y prepararse mentalmente para otra jornada de estudios inútiles que seguramente olvidaran cuando finalice el día y vuelvan a sus hogares.

El culón estaba sentado en uno de los columpios viendo sin parpadear a los demás infantes teniendo aún en mente cada una de las palabras que leyó en esa carta tratando de adivinar quién de todos ellos fue el que le devolvió la esperanza de ser amado por alguien más.

-¡Hola, Eric! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito?- la inconfundible voz medio delicada de Butters lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volviese al mundo real.

-Nada que te importe, marica, así que lárgate- lo mandó al cuerno no despegando sus ojos de los otros estudiantes, pero justo cuando el rubio iba a irse algo triste por ese rechazo, tuvo un momento de brillantes -¡ESPERA, BUTTERS!- ordenó y él se le acercó preguntándole que quería.

-¿Viste a alguien yendo a mi casillero hoy en la mañana?- sabiendo bien que es muy responsable y puntual, supuso que al llegar temprano a la escuela se percate de cosas que él o alguien más sepa.

-¿Hoy? ¡POR SUPUESTO! Vi a Stan, Kenny y Kyle dirigirse a tu casillero y creo que Kyle te dejó un pedazo de papel, ¿Por qué?- quiso saber con su típica inocencia.

Ante esa respuesta, Eric se quedó mudo y se le secó la boca como si hubiese visto un fantasma. La persona a la que siempre ha fastidiado sin tregua alguna, la que siempre trata de sabotear sus planes, la que siempre recibe las peores bromas que se le puedan ocurrir, la que siempre le discute y lleva la contraria cuando debatían sobre algún tema.

¿Fue quién le dedicó ese escrito que le devolvió los ánimos y felicidad que nunca creyó recuperar?

-¿Eric? ¿Estás bien?- al rubio se le hizo raro su semblante y lo tocó haciéndole columpiarse.

-Eh… ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ya vete- necesitaba estar solo para poder asimilar lo que le dijo -"El judío, ¿Dice que me ama con todo su corazón?"- posó una mano sobre su pecho.

En el otro extremo del lugar, Tweek también estaba sentado solo y apartado del resto todavía decaído, porque en serio, en cada una de las palabras de esa se transmitió el desmedido odio que el escritor sentía al empuñar el lápiz que frotó contra el papel haciéndole sentir tan miserable como se afirma ahí y todavía seguía sin entender a quién molestó tanto para recibir tal desprecio.

-He-hey, Tweek. Que… ¿Qué haces por aquí tan so-solo?- no le prestó atención a Jimmy cuando se aproximó -¿Tw-Tweek? Te… ¿Te ocurre a-algo?- también le puso una mano encima logrando al fin que reaccionase dando un brinquito en su lugar soltando otro de sus ¡GAH!

-No… no me pasa nada, Jimmy. Es solo que… es solo que…- no sabía cómo explicar la gran depresión que lo está matando lentamente por adentro.

-¿Por qué tan tri-tri-triste? Se supone que la carta que te de… dedicó Craig debería ser suficiente para…- el inválido muy tarde se percató de la enorme metedura de pata que acaba de hacer y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡¿FUE CRAIG QUIÉN ME DIO ESTA CARTA?!- inmediatamente el blondo se levantó y lo sujetó de los hombros justo cuando iba a huir -¿Cómo sabes que fue Craig quién me dedicó esta carta? ¡DÍMELO!- iba a perder su escasa cordura en cualquier momento.

-¡BI-BI-BIEN, TE LO DIRÉ, PERO NO ME LAS-LASTIMES!- imploró el castaño para que lo soltara -no… no le digas a nadie que yo te lo dije… pero Token me dijo que Craig estaba de lo más emocionado en poder entregarte una carta en la que pu-puso todo su empeño diciéndote todo lo que generas en él cada… cada… cada día de su vida- le explicó empezando a sudar a chorros.

Algo en Tweek se rompió al escuchar que fue Tucker, su normalmente no muy expresivo novio, el que le dio tal declaratoria en la que le desea lo peor del mundo. Soltó al lisiado y comenzó a respirar muy agitado teniendo la mirada perdida sujetándose fuertemente los costados de la cabeza como si esta se le fuera caer del cuello en cualquier momento.

-Te… ¿Te pa-pasa algo, Tweek?- extrañado por esa reacción, Jimmy quiso ponerle otra mano en el hombro -es…¿Estás bien?- temía que le fuese a dar un ataque o algo parecido.

-Como… como… ¡¿CÓMO FUE CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO?!- sus temblores volvieron con fuerza arrolladora y derramaba lágrimas tanto de dolor como de ira incontenible. Se retiró corriendo dejando a un confundido inválido que no podrá alcanzarlo debido a su condición.

Ni él ni Eric sabían que a la lejanía eran observados por los que les dejaron esas respectivas cartas estando atentos a sus reacciones en cada momento.

-Miren al culón. De seguro se siente tan devastado que no tiene ganas ni de molestar a Butters. Como me encanta verlo hundido en la miseria que él mismo se ha forjado- rió un atemorizante Kyle estando totalmente seguro de que el panzón estaba aislado de todos por sentirse supremamente mal que no era capaz de darse cuenta de la verdad de las cosas.

-¿No te estás pasando de la raya, Kyle? Es decir, normalmente sentirías tanta lástima por alguien que está en su posición que tratarías de animarlo- McCormick estaba asustado y preocupado por la actitud que estaba teniendo.

-Si fuese por alguien que no haya hecho nada malo y esté sufriendo de forma injusta, si intentaría hacerle sentir mejor. Pero como estamos hablando de ese gran saco de mierda ambulante que es lo peor de lo peor, no esperen esa clase de piedad o altruismo de mi parte- quien no lo conociera jamás creería que se trata del mismo chico que trata de hacer entrar en razón a las personas que están por cometer alguna estupidez de graves consecuencias.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá a Tweek? Desde que llegó al salón de clases se ha mantenido distante y no ha querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo- contrariamente, Craig estaba preocupado por el rubio de melena alborotada.

-¿Se le habrá olvidado tomarse las 10 tazas de café que siempre toma todas las mañanas?- a la mente de Clyde se le ocurrió la única explicación coherente para el inusual comportamiento de su medio loco amigo.

-Imposible que se le haya olvidado eso. Parece estar sumamente triste por alguna razón, pero no tengo idea de que podría afectarlo tanto como para que esté así- quería razonar Token, y justo cuando Craig iba a sugerir algo, pudieron oír el desgarrador grito que soltó el chico.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡TWEEK!- como todo buen novio, Craig fue a ver que le ocurría. Clyde y Token se vieron entre sí no entendiendo el motivo de eso por lo que se acercaron a Valmer.

-¿Qué pasó, Jimmy? ¿Qué le dijiste a Tweek para que se pusiera así?- interrogó el de piel negra.

-¡NA-NA-NADA! Accidentalmente le dije que… que Craig fue el que le dio esa carta de amor y se puso así- su respuesta solo los confundió más, por lo que decidieron ir tras los tortolitos -¡O-OIGAN, ESPÉRENME!- aceleró lo más que pudo su paso pero era muy lento y se quedó atrás.

(…)

-¡TWEEK, TWEEK, TWEEK!- llamaba Craig corriendo tras el mencionado que aceleraba el paso para mantenerse lo más lejos de él -¡Espera por mil demonios!- únicamente dejo de perseguirlo cuando él se cayó a mitad de uno de los pasillos al tropezar -¡¿Estás bien?!- le ayudó a pararse.

-¡SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL!- los que estaban cerca se quedaron atónitos cuando le propinó un puñetazo al rostro que lo tumbó.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, TWEEK?!- llevó una mano a la hinchada mejilla derecha.

-¡¿Cómo que "qué me pasa"?! Después de lo que me hiciste, ¡¿CÓMO ESPERABAS QUE REACCIONARA?! ¿Pensaste que iba a decirte "Yo también te amo, Craig"?- estaba esforzándose de sobremanera para no estallar y machacarlo a golpes.

-¿Lo que te hice? ¡¿DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO?!- difícilmente se incorporó.

-¡DE TU PUTA CARTA! ¡¿De qué más estaría hablando yo?!- estaba por lanzar fuego de la boca.

-¿Estás así por mi carta? ¡¿SOLO POR ESO?! Perdón si no me quedó como una obra de William Shakespeare, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para decirte cuánto te amo.

-¡OH, ASÍ QUE ESA FUE TU FORMA DE DECIRME CUÁNTO ME AMAS! ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que me harías si me odiases!- los brazos le temblaban ahora debido por la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños y su Tic en el ojo estaba descontrolado -Craig Tucker… tú y yo… ¡TERMINAMOS!- este grito pareció resonar no solo por la escuela, sino por todo el pueblo porque todas las personas dejaron de hacer sus cosas y miraron en la misma dirección.

-Querido… acaso… ¿Oí lo que creo que oí?- la señora Tweak derramó el café de su taza.

-Tal vez solo fue nuestra imaginación colectiva- su conyugué jaló el cuello de su camisa para tragarse un nudo que se le formó en la garganta -por favor… ¡Que esto no afecte las ganancias!

-¡¿Qué fue lo que acabo de escuchar?!- al señor Tucker se le cayó la botella que tenía en su interior un pequeño barco rompiéndose en mil pedazos, algo que simbolizaba como los sueños e ilusiones de cada una de las personas del pueblo se hicieron añicos igual a como pasó cuando ellos rompieron por primera vez.

-¿Te-terminamos?- eran los ojos grises casi plateados de Craig los que ahora comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas -cariño… por favor- extendió una mano para acariciarlo recibiendo ahora un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo mandó nuevamente al suelo.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ¡NUNCA MÁS!- lo abandonó para que se retorciera en agonía tanto física como emocional.

-¿En serio esto está pasando?- Wendy se llevó ambas manos a la boca negando con la cabeza.

-Ah…- Bebe a su lado se desmayó debido a la impresión. Las Asiáticas Yaoistas no estaban muy lejos comenzando a entrar en pánico por ver como su pareja favorita acaba de disolverse y comenzaron a gritar acusándose mutuamente tratando de hallar un culpable.

-¿Este será el fin del tan apreciado y sobreexplotado Creek?- preguntó de repente… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón estando apoyado contra un casillero y cruzado de brazos? -¿Y qué pasará entre Kyle y Cartman ahora que esté cree que él lo ama? ¿Se formará el también muy valorado Kyman? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta historia para responder a este y demás interrogantes- le chequeó el ojo al público.

-¿Y ese tipo de dónde salió?- quiso saber Testaburguer sujetando a su rubia amiga echándole aires con una mano para que despertara.

**Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 14/02/2019.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, no saben cuanta risa me da escribir las reacciones de Tweek y Cartman por las cartas que recibieron sin saber que hubo un pequeño malentendido y recibieron la carta dirigida al otro XD**

**También me da una gran alegría volver a escribir uno de esos fics dedicados a fechas especiales, mucha falta me hacían en mi pequeño retiro de FF, a ver qué cosas haré para los demás días feriados del año ya sea en el Fandom de South Park o en otros que quiera explorar.**

**Así que hasta entonces, feliz Día de San Valentín para todos ustedes ;D (Sonrío forzadamente pero no puedo mantener por más tiempo tal gesto) ¿A quién trato de engañar? ¡Estoy devastado por pasar otro San Valentín solito sin la compañía de alguien! ¡WAAHAHAHA! (corro llorando igual que Tweek)**


	2. Todo Solucionado ¿O No?

**¿UN BENEFICIOSO MALENTENDIDO?**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores (las pocas personas que han estado esperando la actualización de este fic comienzan a arrojarme comida podrida abucheándome) si, si, si. Sé muy bien que no tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto en hacer la continuación de esta historia, pero es que estaba ocupado en otras cosas y también carecía de la motivación suficiente para seguir tanto con este como con otros fics de South Park.**

**Pero como lo dije en mi fic en donde anuncio mi retiro del Fandom de SP que subí hace unos días, iré directo al grano al momento de finalizar las historias que dejé pendientes por lo que aquí solo haré menciones de lo que el culón de Cartman ha hecho para "cortejar" a Kyle a la vez que Craig hacía maromas para recuperar a Tweek antes de que el malentendido se aclarase.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: TODO SOLUCIONADO… ¿O NO?**

Desde que Eric creyó que recibió una carta de amor por parte de Kyle, ha hecho diversas muestras de amor con las que trataba de decirle que también lo ama con todo su corazón cubierto de altas concentraciones de colesterol y que es tan negro como el carbón.

Como serenatas, obsequios e incluso poemas (medio raros por provenir de alguien con una mentalidad tan racista, antisemita y xenofóbica de su parte) con los que también le decía lo mucho que lo ama y los diversos sentimientos que le genera.

El judío por otro lado, aparte de sentirse increíblemente avergonzado por todo lo que él hacía, no entendía porque le dedicaba esa clase de atenciones y cumplidos si se suponía que debería estar de lo más devastado por la desmoralizadora carta que le envió pero llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que hacía debía ser parte de algún tipo de plan de venganza en contra suya por lo que lo ignoraba dentro de la medida de lo posible haciéndole creer que debía esforzarse más en demostrarle su amor y cariño aunque admitía que le eran halagadores muchos de esos intentos.

Mientras tanto, en la cara opuesta de la moneda, Craig intentaba por todos los medio y recursos posibles arreglar las cosas con Tweek y le permitiese explicarle que eso que leyó no era lo que intentó expresarle pero el blondo seguía tan devastado al leer tal carta discriminatoria que no quería escucharlo ni a él ni a nadie más estando en una fase tan depresiva que hasta los góticos parecerían las personas más alegres del mundo en comparación suya.

Hasta qué al fin, luego de pasar por miles de escenarios de lo más bochornosos, llegó el momento en el que los miembros afectados de ambas "parejas" decidieron ya ponerle un punto final a todo ese drama justamente en el pasillo en el que Tucker y el pelirrojo chocaron intercambiando por accidente las cartas que habían hecho con tanto empeño.

-¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el chico de gorro verde deteniéndose a escasos metros uno del otro al haber estado alejándose a pasos apurados de sus respectivos pretendientes que los seguían a todos lados.

-¡DETEN YA TODA ESA MIERDA, CULÓN IMBÉCIL!- habló ahora solo Kyle encarando al panzón señalándolo con el índice derecho haciéndole detener en seco -no sé qué mierda es lo que estas planeando ¡PERO NO VA A FUNCIONAR! Así que deja de estarme jodiendo con tus estúpidas muestras de amor y cariño que a leguas se nota lo falsas que son.

-¡YO YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENEMOS NADA MÁS DE QUE HABLAR!- tampoco demorándose en encarar al chico que lo perseguía a todos lados, Tweek giró con violencia consiguiendo que su ahora ex-novio se detuviese en seco como si estuviese a tan solo unos centímetros de una trampa mortal que casi pisa -después de lo que me dedicaste en esa jodida carta, ¡¿SIGUES TENIENDO EL MALDITO DESCARO DE TRATAR DE DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA?!- su precaria salud mental iba a llegar a sus límites en cualquier momento.

-Por favor que soluciones sus problemas, por favor que soluciones sus problemas. Es lo único que pido- imploraba Bebe, que junto a Wendy, era uno de los tantos testigos del suceso.

-¡NO TE ENTIENDO, KYLE! Por un momento me dejas una carta en la que me declaras todo tu amor incondicional hacia mí con las palabras más bellas del mundo para que luego en todos estos días me estés ignorando como si fuese un maldito cero a la izquierda cuando trato de demostrarte también lo mucho que significas para mí, ¡¿POR QUÉ TE PONES TAN DIFÍCIL?!- esta vez le tocó a Cartman expresar a todo pulmón la gran inconformidad que esa situación le generaba.

-¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué Kyle le dio una carta de amor a Cartman y este le corresponde?- esto fue de un enorme interés para Wendy, su amiga rubia y demás amantes del Yaoi.

-¡MALDITA SEA! Solo te pido que me escuches por un momento, ¡¿Esto es mucho pedir?!- la paciencia de Craig también se agotaba -entiendo que soy un asco al momento de hacer poemas y a la hora de expresar lo que siento con palabras cursis y melosas, ¡PERO POR MIL DEMONIOS! No es para que te pongas así como si te hubiese dedicado los peores insultos que puedan existir.

-¡OH! Así que no es para que me ponga así, ¡¿CIERTO?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me ponga si justamente pusiste en esa carta me dedicaste las palabras más hirientes que puedan existir?!- el blondo estaba poniéndose rojo de la desmedida ira que lo consumía desde adentro.

-¿Qué yo te declaré mi amor por ti mediante la carta que te dejé? ¡¿DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO, MOJÓN GORDO ESTÚPIDO?!- el rostro de Kyle se volvió una sopa de emociones imposible de comprender al no tener la más mínima idea de lo que se refería el panzón.

-¡HABLO DE LO QUE DICE ESTA CARTA!- gritaron Tweek y Eric a la par sacando los respectivos papeles que recibieron por parte de ellos y se los entregaron para que los leyesen.

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- los ojos de los remitentes se abrieron como platos al leer esos papeles quedando perplejos no creyendo lo que tenían ante sus caras -¡ESTO NO FUE LO QUE YO ESCRIBÍ PARA TI!

-Lo que yo escribí para ti fue un poema improvisado con el que expresaba todo lo que tú me generas cada vez que estoy junto a ti, ¡NO ESTA SARTA DE GROSERÍAS, INSULTOS Y OFENSAS!- afirmó Craig estando a punto de romper con furia el papel que tenía en manos.

-Y la carta que escribí yo para ti expresaba el desmedido odio que tanto yo como todas las personas que tienen la desdicha de conocerte te tienen guardado. ¡JAMÁS PODRÍA DECIRTE ESTE MONTÓN DE CURSILERÍAS, NI AUNQUE MI VIDA DEPENDIESE DE ELLO!- Brofrovski tampoco sabía que pensar al respecto y se rascó la nunca exasperado.

solo hasta ese momento ambos se percataron de las presencias de los otros y de toda la charla que tenían con los que recibieron sus cartas.

-¡OYE TÚ!- se aproximaron a pasos molestos como si fueran dos locomotoras en rumbo de colisión -¡DÉJAME VER TU CARTA!- sin permiso alguno arrebataron de las manos del otro el papel que tenían para leerlos -¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ CON MI CARTA?!- iban a expulsar chispas de los ojos.

-¿Con su carta?- confundidos, el gordo y el rubio paranoico se les acercaron.

-Oh Dios santo... creo que ya sé lo que pasó- Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz muy fastidiado por todo este drama -escuchen, par de tontos, ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó el día en el que iban a entregarles a ellos sus cartas? Justamente antes de llegar hasta los casilleros de ellos ustedes chocaron entre sí y eso causó…- dio paso a que terminasen esta oración.

-Recogimos apuradamente las cartas que se cayeron al piso y después…- dejaron de hablar porque comenzaron a unir las piezas del rompecabezas dentro de sus mentes comprendiendo realmente lo que pasó sintiéndose los más grandes estúpidos que alguna vez hayan existido y encima de sus cabezas se formó una nube que tenía la cara caricaturizada de un burro dientón haciendo su clásico relinchido.

-¿A qué se están refiriendo?- exigió saber Tweek ya algo más calmado pero cruzado de brazos.

-Pues verán, resulta que estos imbéciles accidentalmente agarraron la carta del otro cuando chocaron y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de verificar que tomaron la carta que escribieron fueron a dejárselas a ustedes a modo de admiradores secretos- explicó Marsh deseando que todo ese malentendido acabase ya y no empeorase.

-¿Cómo dices, Hippie? ¿Eso quiere decir que el judío nunca…?- entendiendo ya la situación, una fuerte punzada dio contra el pecho adornado por un par de tetas de Eric.

-¿Podrían leer ya las cartas que le escribieron a Tweek y Cartman para ya iniciar con las clases? Es demasiado temprano para afrontar mierdas de este estilo- apuró el chico del pompón rojo.

-¡Será todo un placer!- carraspeando y aclarándose la garganta Craig esperó que con esto pudiese recuperar a su novio y volvieran a estar juntos como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

_Dueño de mi corazón, como no puedo esperar a San Valentón para decirte cuanto te amo, te dedico esta confesión que me sale de lo más profundo del alma._

_Cada segundo que paso a tu lado es un segundo en el que me siento en el Cielo porque tu mera presencia es como si recibiera el aliento del Creador chocando contra mi cara como la más refrescante de las brisas del mar._

_Cuando despierto todas las mañanas siempre lo hago con una sonrisa en mi rostro porque sé que contaré con tu inmaculada e indispensable presencia que me llena de un desmedido gozo._

_En dónde los demás ven montañas de defectos yo solo puedo ver las miles de cualidades que te hacen único en un millón, en dónde los demás solo ven locura desmedida e irracional yo veo una mente brillante que va más allá de la comprensión de los que no tienen visión o imaginación, en dónde los demás ven a un ser abominable que es poco menos que el más horrible de los adefesios yo veo a un pez fuera del agua incomprendido que trata de hacerse destacar de entre el montón._

_Sé que hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos y que en incontables ocasiones nos hemos peleado, pero ¿Qué personas que se aman no lo han hecho alguna vez en su vida? Pero en el fondo le doy las gracias a esas discusiones porque al final siempre me recuerdan el porque te adoro tanto y por lo adorable que te ves cuando estás molesto._

_Y podría seguir siguiendo una y tras otra cada una de las cosas por las que siempre suspiro como tonto enamorado cada vez que no me ves, pero no me alcanzaría todo el papel del mundo para decirlas todas._

_Por lo que finalizo esta declaración repitiéndote que siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón y que estaré ahí para ti tanto en las buenas como en las malas hasta el Fin de los Tiempos y más allá._

_Atentamente la persona que más te ama en el mundo que te desea un feliz San Valentín._

-¡AAAWWWHHH!- suspiraron varios de los que escucharon tal declaración estando de lo más melosos mientras que a otros les dieron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

-¡¿Quién diría que Craig podría llegar a ser así de tierno?!- Bebe juntó las manos colocándolas a un lado de la cabeza teniendo un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Se suponía que esas eran las palabras que el judío me dedico a mí!- refunfuñó Eric al oír como tal declaratoria era dirigida a otra persona que no era él.

-Craig… ¿En serio escribiste eso para mí?- Tweek se llevó ambas manos al pecho ahora rojo por la emoción y dicha que esas bellas palabras le transmitían.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para poder expresar todo lo que tú…- Craig no pudo terminar de hablar porque él se le tiró encima dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-¡OH CRAIG, NO TENÍAS QUE HABERTE TOMADO TANTAS MOLESTIAS!- las que fueron antes lágrimas de olor e ira se convirtieron en unas de alegría desbordante -a mí tampoco me alcanzaría todo el papel del mundo para expresar todo lo que tú generas en mí. ¡PERDÓN POR TODAS LAS COSAS HIRIENTES QUE TE DIJE ÚLTIMAMENTE! Es solo que…- no tenía cara para verlo a los ojos al darse cuenta del enorme error que cometió.

-Ya, ya. Descuida, no pasa nada. Yo también hubiese reaccionado así o peor si hubiese creído que me dejaste una carta tan ofensiva como la que escribió ese estúpido pelirrojo- no quiso que se acomplejara de algún modo y le acarició una mejilla -y bueno… quisieras… ya sabes, ¿Volver a ser los de antes?

-¡CLARO, CLARO, CLARO! Solo que ahora te amo mil veces más al saber lo mucho que significo para ti y ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer para demostrar lo mucho me amas. ¡TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!- lo volvió a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas -feliz San Valentín, Craig.

-Feliz San Valentín, Tweek- sin más que decir se dieron un tierno besito en los labios con el cual restauraba por completo su relación que a partir de ese momento será más fuerte y firme.

-¡EL CREEK VOLVIÓ, EL CREEK VOLVIÓ!- Wendy y Bebe se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a dar pequeño saltos de la alegría por ver como la pareja predilecta de todo el pueblo de South Park regresó a la normalidad (Sea lo que sea que se supone se dé por "normal")

-Cielos… voy a vomitar de nuevo por tanto rosa- Kenny se llevó unas manos a la boca poniéndose verde.

-Bien, ahora que este asunto se aclaró vayamos a clases- pidió Stan y todos amañaron con ir a sus respectivos salones a iniciar con otra aburrida jornada de estudios.

-¡ALTO TODOS!- ordenó Cartman siendo ahora el centro de atención -yo… yo también hice un poema, para Kyle- estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, pero debía aprovechar la situación para también declararle su amor.

-¿Otro en donde dices que es "todo un honor para mí" ser tu interés amoroso? Vete a comer mierda, culón?- mostrándole el dedo medio de la mano derecha, Kyle quiso retirarse para no sufrir alguna enorme humillación.

-¡NO, NO, NO! Esta vez es uno que si me sale del corazón y no otro creado por mi enorme ego- aseguro dejando algo perplejo al pelirrojo porque reconoció ser una arrogante de proporciones cósmicas y también se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto sí que se va a poner interesante- a Kenny le dio risa imaginarse las palabras que fueran a salir ahora de la sucia boca del gordinflón.

_Tus rizos rojos son como brasas en el invierno derritiendo el duro hielo que rodea mi corazón._

_Tus verdes ojos son como esmeraldas que ven más allá de mi frágil alma dándole el valioso regalo de sentirse notada y apreciada._

_Tu voz cantarina es la más bella melodía que se pueda componer y que al llegar a mis oídos despejan mi mente en caos de todo pensamiento delirante y errático._

_Tu piel tan blanca como la nieve que siempre nos envuelve es el más bello lienzo que alguna vez se haya plasmado presagio de la primavera que esta próxima a venir y me hace arder en deseos por tocar._

_Tu paciencia digna del más santo de los ángeles aun por más que se lleve a sus límites se mantiene sólida como una roca siendo un vestigio de tu gran Fe en la humanidad por tu firme creencia que en todos hay un grano de bondad que puede volverse la más grande de las montañas._

_Porque sin importar nuestras diferencias y lo mucho que peleemos, siempre te empeñas en tratar de sacar lo mejor de mí cuando la situación lo requiere intentando por todos los medios hacerme una mejor persona._

_Tienes tantas virtudes cualidades únicas y especiales que lo máximo que puedo hacer para corresponderte aunque sea una milésima parte es dedicarte este verso que me sale del alma entregándote por completo el corazón que tanto has hecho palpitar._

-Oh… ¡INCREÍBLE QUE CARTMAN PUDIESE A LLEGAR A SER TAN POÉTICO Y NOBLE TAMBIÉN! Parece si tener algo de humanidad bajo todas esas capas de grasa que lo envuelven- comentó Wendy una vez que él terminó de redactar su poema. Nadie podía creer que tales palabras saliesen de los labios de un ser tan despreciable como lo es Eric.

-Ahora mínimo esta es la parte en la que Kyle se conmueve tanto que le dice que también lo ama- su amiga de rizos dorados se frotó ansiosa las manos por la reacción del mencionado que se había quedado tieso en su lugar rojo a no más poder pero no se sabía si era por las palabras del culón o por el montón de chismosos que los observaban esperando lo que fuese a pasar ahora.

-Entonces… Kyle, quisieras… ya sabes, ¿Darme el enorme placer de ser mi novio?- tan fuerte le latía el corazón al castaño con sobrepeso que parecía ser un tambor.

-…- el pelirrojo no dijo nada por unos segundos porque apenas estaba procesando todo lo que acaba de oír de su parte, por lo que al volver en sí abrió y cerró la boca varias veces balbuceando incoherencias hasta que al fin pudo organizar su mente y habló:

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, culo gordo? ¡¿EN VERDAD CREÍSTE QUE CON LAS MARICONERÍAS QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR YO CAERÍA RENDIDO A TUS PIES DICIÉNDOTE QUE TAMBIÉN TE AMO Y QUE CON MUCHO GUSTO ACEPTARÍA SER TU PAREJA?!- las esperanzas tanto del gordo, como de la rubia y la pelinegra y demás testigos que esperaban con ilusión su respuesta se desvanecieron por completo compartiendo la misma expresión de shock.

-¡No soy un maricón reprimido como tú para ladrarle al mismo árbol! Y aunque lo fuese, ¿Pensabas que de un segundo a otro iba a olvidar todas las desgracias que he sufrido por tu culpa para corresponderte así como si nada? ¡DESPIERTA, COÑO! Esto no es un estúpido cuento de amor en el que los involucrados al final terminan juntos comiendo miel y rodeados por corazoncitos.

-¡ASÍ QUE JÓDETE!- mostrándole ahora el dedo medio de ambas manos se retiró hecho una fiera murmurando varios insultos no pudiendo creer haya sido parte de todo este embrollo.

-¡KYLE, ESPERA, POR FAVOR! ¡Solo dame una oportunidad! Te demostraré que puedo ser el mejor novio del mundo si tan solo…- no dejando que el dolor del rechazo lo dejase inmóvil, Cartman fue tras él para convencerlo de todas las formas posibles ignorando las risas de las otras personas.

-Mala suerte, par de pendejos. No todos tienen la misma fortuna que tenemos nosotros- reía Craig teniendo abrazado a Tweek que soltó una risita acompañada de un Tic en el ojo derecho.

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE LAS COSAS ENTRE ESOS DOS TERMINEN ASÍ! Es nuestro deber hacer que terminen juntos igual que Craig y Tweek- dirigió Wendy a las Yaoistas que soltaron un colectivo: "¡SÍ!" para enseguida hacer dibujos sobre ellos.

-¿Cómo vamos a llamar a la unión de ellos? ¿Kyman? ¿Cartyle? Supuestamente las primeras letras del nombre de la unión deben ser las letras del dominante. ¿Quién es el que tiene los pantalones ahí?- quería saber Bebe.

-Cartman es un hijito de mami que siempre trata de demostrar que es el "machos de los machos" y el más cojonudo de todos con sus monstruosas acciones solo para ponerse a chillar como niña de 5 años al minuto siguiente si nada le sale bien lo que es una clara demostración de una muy falta de hombría y a eso se le suma su inestabilidad emocional y a que en más de una ocasión se ha disfrazado de mujer.

-Kyle por otro lado aunque si ha mostrado tener verdaderos cojones en varias ocasiones y estar firme para defender lo que cree que es correcto, algunas veces su carácter explosivo le hace comportarse como una de esas quinceañeras a las que no le llega el periodo o como su loca madre cuando se queja por algo que considera inapropiado, además de que su tono de voz puede llegar a ser tan agudo como el de una de ellas.

-Y tampoco hay que olvidar que aquí fue Cartman el que fue tras él para demostrarle su amor. Esta sí que será una decisión difícil… ¿Los observamos para saber qué rumbo toma la semilla de su relación?- propuso su rubia amiga recuperando ese ya incómodo brillo en los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡VAMOS!- con saltitos de alegría se retiraron del lugar de los hechos tarareando una linda canción dejando volar su imaginación.

-Las chicas sí que pueden volverse bien locas cuando se trata de formalizar parejas homosexuales, ¿No?- carcajeaba Kenny, Butters a su lado se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para disimular su risa.

-Solo falta que hagan lo mismo con nosotros y con los demás chicos de la escuela. En serio, ¿Quién se toma la molestia de hacer historias y dibujos de nosotros en hipotéticas relaciones gay?- el mal humor de Stan se fue y se permitió compartir una risa con ellos.

-Cuidado con lo que desean, chicos, cuidado con lo que desean porque nunca se sabe cuándo lo que piden ser hará realidad- les aconsejó… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón otra vez apoyado en los casilleros? -porque si tan solo supiesen las incontables historias que hay de ustedes con esas temáticas… mejor ni se los digo.

-¿De dónde carajos es que sale ese tipo?- el pelinegro y ambos rubios se le quedaron viendo extrañados de que apareciese así de repente y sin que nadie lo haya llamado como si fuese un pelo en la sopa.

**Historia completada el 25/11/2019.**

**Y así es como finaliza este pequeño fic de romance. Me habría encantado detallar las cosas que el culón hacía para cortejar a Kyle junto con las maromas que Craig realizó para recuperar a Tweek, pero como tengo prisa en acabar todos los fics de SP que he dejado pendientes mejor lo hago así para no llenarme más las manos de trabajo.**

**Aunque eso sí, la parte final en donde Kyle en lugar de corresponder los sentimientos del culón lo manda al cuerno si fue lo que tenía planeado hacer desde un inicio porque como él mismo dijo sería ilógico y de lo más bizarro que de un momento a otro él babee por el panzón después de todos esos años de sufrimientos de su parte, pero quién sabe, tal vez con la no muy divina intervención de Wendy, Bebe y demás Yaoistas se consolide el Kyman… ¿O mejor Cartyle? Eso depende de a quién consideren como el macho y muerde almohadas en la relación XD**

**Pero ahora que estoy dando mis últimos pasos en el Fandom de SP la nostalgia y melancolía que genera mi cada vez más cercano retiro se hacen más fuertes… en serio extrañaré poner a los chicos y demás personajes de la serie en situaciones de los más descabelladas, ¿Qué personajes de otras series podrían aguantar las miles de locuras que pasan por mi mente?**

**Eh… creo que mejor no me respondan esta última pregunta XD**


End file.
